Talk:Bully Wiki
Main Page/Archive1 Students and Quotes (Updated October 26, 2008) Bullies All are finished. Nerds *Bucky (3) *Cornelius (6) *Donald (7) Preppies *Bif (good) *Bryce (9) *Chad (7) *Gord (good) *Justin (5) *Parker (4) *Pinky (good) *Tad (good) Greasers *Hal (5) *Lefty (4 + sort 3) *Lola (2) *Lucky (16) *Norton (6) *Peanut (3) *Ricky (2) Jocks *Bo (good) *Casey (good) *Damon (good) *Dan (4) *Juri (good) *Kirby (good) *Luis (6) *Mandy (7) Townies *Clint aka Henry (6) *Duncan (good) *Gurney (3) *Jerry (4) *Leon (1) *Omar (3) *Otto (4) *Zoe (10) Non-clique *Angie (8) *Ivan (needs 8 more) *Gloria (10) *Karen (12) *Lance (14) *Melody (10) *Pedro (6) *Trevor (15) Main Characters I added a category called "Main Characters" for Jimmy, Petey and Gary, since they're really not part of the Non-Clique clique. My question is, should the other main characters as listed on the wikipedia:List of characters in Bully article also be sorted into that category? McJeff 22:36, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah I don't see why not. Dan the Man 1983 00:14, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Featured Article discussion. I think we should change the featured article every 2 to 3 days, but the question is which character takes the place of Jimmy next? The article has to be well written, with good punctuation etc etc. I think we should vote on it. I vote Derby Harrington to be next. Dan the Man 1983 00:30, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :I'd say we only ought to change the featured article once a week or so since at every 2-3 days we'd go through all the articles quickly. :I don't think Derby's article is quite ready to be featured. Couple problems I have with it. You're the boxing expert... anyway, Derby uses a boxing stance that (if I remember right) has his feet very close together and his front arm in a low block. You might want to explain a little about his boxing style. And we ought to have that quote from whoever it was, I think it was a jock, saying that Derby and Bif were an item. And his quotes need the quotation marks taken out. :I just did a big edit to Crabblesnitch, so maybe you'd like to take a look at it and see if you think it'd be a good candidate? :Other possibilities I found are Algie, Bif, Mandy, and of course, Russell. McJeff 04:07, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::Okay after looking at a clip of the fight with Derby. Derby has a normal Boxing style with his hands held at chest height. When he blocks his guard is up so it covers his face, and his elbows are tucked in so it covers his ribs. He will bend his knee's so punches go over his head and counter with his own punches. He also uses the kidney shots and rabbit punch to the head. He also has a mean left uppercut like the one Jimmy has when the Hobo teaches him it. Dan the Man 1983 12:09, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::Every week sounds much better. :::Doesn't Dan state that quote? I think it is listed on Bif's quotes. Derby is out of the question then. I might need to check a video on youtube and study his style before I edit it in, since I forgot what his style is like. That's only because I can't be bothered to play through Chapter 2 again. I know he blocks well and pounds to the kidney's which is illegal in Boxing. ::What do you think about Algernon being as the next featured article? Crabblesnitch looks a good bet too. Dan the Man 1983 04:15, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :::I made Algie the featured article. McJeff 14:38, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Nice one my friend. Dan the Man 1983 20:19, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I added Lola as the featured article. Dan the Man 1983 11:37, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::We might wanna try Mrs. Lisburn. It's quite good and I think there's no harm trying it out. What do you think? Paul H K 08:39, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::The quotes are not sectioned to the standard we use here. It needs formatting too. Plus if it is gonna be a future candidate for featured article it needs an image. Dan the Man 1983 10:57, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Proposed quote order So as to standardize everything, here's how I think it should be organized. :Cutscene Dialogue :Friendly Dialogue :: Wandering :: Greeting :: Conversing :: Goodbye :: Requesting hiring money :: Receiving hiring money :: If Jimmy hides while hiring :Unfriendly Dialogue :: Friendly acceptance of apology :: Apologizing :: When bullied :: Threatening :: Demanding protection money :: Receiving protection money :: Laughing at clothing :Fight Dialogue :: Watching a fight :: Attacking :: Joining a fight :: While fighting :: Chasing :: Out of breath :: When hidden from :: Winning a fight :: Knocked Out :Authority Figure/Little Kid Dialogue :: Threatening to tattle :: Tattling :: Warning to get to class :: When tattled to :: When busting someone :Miscellaneous Dialogue :: Bumped into :: Hit by vehicle :: Hit in the groin :: Hit by stink bomb :: Hit by dead rat :: Spat on :: Swirlied :Other Characters on... '' McJeff 19:12, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Discussion What quotes do you reckon all student should have listed then? I think the Bullies in particular should always have the Insults, shoving taunts, and physical bullying quotes stated since its their characteristics. Maybe even add threatening money too. Dan the Man 1983 21:24, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm of the opinion that unless the character doesn't have 20 quotes yet, quotes should be included on a basis of either how funny they are, or how indicative of the character's characteristics they are. McJeff 01:52, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hard to find 20 quotes for some students like Bo. Dan the Man 1983 02:06, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::You just have to be patient enough to catch them in conversations. There's a couple missions where the clock disappears for a while, but none that I know of where you're on good faction standing with the Jocks. I've got a game saved at Christmas morning, the clock doesn't run while Jimmy's being called to the office so it's great for quote mining, but it doesn't work for non-hostile quotes for the Greasers and Jocks since I'm on bad terms with them at the time. McJeff 04:45, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Start of Chapter 5 is always a good time to hang around Jocks and listen to them. I haven't played Bully in over 2 weeks since I'm playing True Crime New York City again. I haven't even played GTA 4 in a while. I always add in the crime ridden city cheat code on True Crime and patrol the streets, the mission bore me in the game. Dan the Man 1983 06:09, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I haven't gotten to play GTA4 yet and I want to really badly, but I'll probably never get to because I don't want enough different games to justify buying a next-gen system, and if I do get one it's probably going to be the Wii. The games I mostly play are older games, mostly from the SNES era and late 90s/early turn of the century PC games. Tangent, but I've always sorta thought the SNES era was the peak of videogaming because that was when game content was #1. Now it's as much about graphics and features as anything else. I sit here thinking they could make something like Super Mario World with around 500 levels, or a Legend of Zelda: Link to the Past with 30+ dungeons, and wish they'd do that instead of making me quit playing the final fantasy series because of cruddy voice acting. :::::Anyway. Do you know of any times when the game clock disappears besides the three I already know of? Those are at the beginning of the game, during Halloween, and Christmas morning. McJeff 07:44, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Not that I remember no. :::::GTA 4 is wicked, Niko is funny, and a good protagonist, you feel sorry for him in a way, he is a ruthless person, but shows a lot of remorse in some ways. He pronounces dick as deek. Was hilarious hearing him say You're a deek to someone in a small cutscene. Christina laughed at it, and set it as her myspace name for a while. I have no next generation console, my brother has an XBOX 360. I was gonna get Bully SE for it, but I decided against it. Dan the Man 1983 08:17, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Question about Admins. Do we need another administrator? It's a lively enough Wikia, with a lot IP editing. There is 2 at the moment in me and McJeff. I was just wondering if another administrator is needed? Give opinions. Dan the Man 1983 06:30, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Do you think there's anyone qualified to be an admin? I admit I don't know most of the new users, and I'd hesitate to give Paul the tools after the incident where he threatened to kill himself over the quotation marks being removed from the quotes. McJeff 20:31, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::No personally I don't think there is anyone qualified to be an admin. I said Paul would be next choice, but after the history we had with him on Wikipedia, I would be hesitant to make him one. Plus he ain't here much, and takes long breaks away from the wiki. Plus that quotes issue doesn't help neither. I was just wondering if you think we needed one? Dan the Man 1983 23:35, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::I don't think we do. Sometimes you take a few days away, sometimes I do, but there hasn't yet been a point where the wiki was unattended for long, and that's the only reason we'd need another admin. McJeff 02:13, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::::True, not enough users here to warrant a third admin. Dan the Man 1983 02:41, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Mootbooxle would be my next choice, if we needed a third admin. Dan the Man 1983 12:03, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Side menu Issues Is anyone else having issues with the side menu? When ever I move my cursor over the arrows the options never come up. Plus in the history page I click on the blue arrows and nothing happens. Anyone know whats wrong with it? Dan the Man 1983 04:11, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :I haven't had that problem, but earlier some of the section headers were displaying as things like " }}". Seems to be ok now though. McJeff 06:39, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::I have no problem with it anymore. Dan the Man 1983 01:34, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Un-named Townsfolk There's still some Townsfolk who have yet to be identified. I'll be glad if someone can help out, as I don't have the Instruction Manual (my game is a bootleg copy). * White female with medium auburn hair and blue fur blouse and skirt. * White elderly male hobo with balding white hair and blue vest over purple shirt. * White middle-aged hobo/news-stand owner with heavy black shirt and denim jeans. * White elderly resident of the retirement home in white pyjamas. * White middle-aged lady at Carnival running the High Striker. * White male midget at Splish-Splash dunk tank. That's all I can think of. I'll update the list later. Paul H K 09:25, 29 October 2008 (UTC)